Rowan Harper
Rowan Harper is an S-Class Mage of the guild Sorrow Ocean and the big brother of Crow Harper. Along with his personal warrior-like spirit, both he and his brother are users of a Lost Magic known as Sapphire Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance Rowan is a young man in his mid-twenties with a mature but youthful looking appearance. He has long flowing dark blue hair that goes past his shoulders and reaches his shoulderblades. He is one of the tallest members of his guild which can intimidate most people he can come in contact with. His guild mark is located on the right side of his neck. Amongst his peers and to the outside world he is considered to be a very handsome looking man despite his intimidating appearance Personality Rowan is an interesting character. For starters he, like a lot of members of the Sorrow Ocean guild, are very proud to be members and will risk life and limb to protect the guild's name and preserve any honor that it's blessed with as well. Secondly, although he looks like the type to be very stoic, he's a great speaker and at times is one of the S-Class mages to show great leadership skills, but on very rare occasions either in idle conversation, giving advice or when he gives a motivational speech he'll sometimes ramble about something that at face value make no sense but overall will get a somewhat valid point across. The leadership persona has roots coming from the time he spent with his brother before being separated. As a Dragon Slayer, Rowan is prone to motion sickness and although he isn't ashamed to admit this fact he admittedly is working with medical professionals on how to have it so it isn't as big of an issue. Also, due to the combination of his sword skills and Dragon Slayer abilities, he has become highly regarded as The Sapphire Knight which has unintentionally put fear into various Legal Guilds, Dark Guilds and even the Magic Council due to his destructive power. In terms of family his only known family besides his foster mother Phiraga is his younger brother Crow, whom he got separated from when he was younger. When asked about why he didn't go looking for him when he entered Sorrow Ocean, Rowan usually replies that staying put could save some time and to hopefully reunite with him one day although as time progressed this memory was put in the back of his mind until one day he seemingly forgot about his brother until by chance they reunited once again. History Rowan and his brother Crow Harper were found by a White Dragon by the name of Phiraga when they were young and taught a Lost Magic known as Sapphire Dragon Slayer Magic, which Rowan combined with the sword techniques he was teaching himself at the time. One normal day while training both Rowan and Crow were alerted by the screams of their foster mother telling them to go inside the cave only to see upon entering that Dark Mages were following and attacking her. Phiraga, fearing for the kids' safety, told the two boys to run but both said no, not wanting to abandon their foster mother. In a rush to make sure they were to be saved from the possible fate that awaited her, she moved her wings and produced massive gusts of wind that accidently sent both brothers flying in separate directions. When Rowan landed, he found himself just outside of a town. Rowan, excited about exploring the town after hearing the stories about towns and guilds from Phiraga, he decided to explore. Magic and Abilities Sapphire Dragon Slayer Magic: The main magic that both Rowan and his brother Crow have learned is Sapphire Dragon Slayer Magic. Having learned it as a child from the Sapphire Dragon Phiraga as a child, this magic revolves around the use of the element Sapphire. 'Spells' *'Sapphire Dragon Roar': The exclusive Sapphire version of the Dragon Roar ability. After a Sapphire Dragon Slayer inhales enough air and combing it with magic power, he proceeds to shape it into a very powerful tornado that produces shards of sapphire that can inflict damage onto an opponent. **'Sapphire Dragon Turret Gun': An ability Rowan created while learning how to use the Dragon Roar, the set-up is similar but upon exhaling Rowan proceeds to produces sapphires and them spit them in a very condensed and rapid-fire attack that can damage anyone who is in its path. *'Sapphire Dragon Armor': Along with covering his armor in sapphires, Rowan makes himself a helmet made of sapphire which earned him to being nicknamed The Sapphire Knight. It can be used for defensive purposes ,and offensive purposes. *'Sapphire Dragon Shooting Star Horn': This attack allows Rowan to completely cover himself in sapphire and proceed to tackle a foe at a high speed. *'Sapphire Dragon Shield': One of the only defensive spells of this magic Rowan makes himself a shield made entirely out of sapphire which can act to guard even against high-powered physical attacks and reflect magical attacks back to its user. *'Sapphire Dragon Excalibur': A spell Rowan created while practicing his Sword abilities, Rowan proceeds to encase his swords in sapphire or create a sapphire sword if the situation calls for it and swing them with a lightning fast efficiency. 'Dragon Slayer Secret Arts' *'Sapphire Knight's Conviction': An attack that Rowan learned while using Sapphire Dragon Excalibur, Rowan raises his sapphire sword high in the air and after some time slashes in a vertical axis sending a shockwave of sapphires that hits anyone who is in its path. This move requires a couple seconds of charge time and this is rarely used. Natural Abilities *'Master Swordsman': From the time he spent with his brother and foster mother Rowan always wanted to be a swordmaster, which prompted him to train everyday until eventually getting two swords he'd come to treasure. The first sword he was given it as a present from his foster mother Phiraga while the second sword he made on his own when designing his armor. His skills in sword combat rival even the likes of the great Erza Scarlet. *'Melee Fighter': Although he's not known for his hand-to-hand combat, Rowan is very proficient in bare knuckle brawling and more of a power hitter compared to combatants who are able to out-speed him. The power becomes more apparent if he's encased in sapphire in which his hits pack even more power which is enough to shatter bone. *'Strength': Rowan's physical strength has become one that many come to fear due to amount of physical training he put on himself throughout the years to the point where his true strength at times seems inhumam. His strength allows him to get through any type of defense. *'Fast Reflexes': Along with his crazy speed he has lightning fast reflexes that can stop any non-element based projectile attacks as well as physical ones. *'Speed': Rowan's deceivingly fast for a guy with his size and build and is even able to keep up with people ranging from his brother to his girlfriend and leave many people surprised at how quick he is. *'Durability': In his time conditioning his strength, speed and reflexes his Durability is pretty high to the point where even a K.O. hit won't even phase him and leave him with minor bruises. *'Intelligence': Despite his appearance Rowan is a very intelligent individual that can hold up any kind of conversation as well as think up various battle strategies & tactics on the fly at any given moment. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Sword Magic User